Sleep Don't Come Easy
by mick3y92
Summary: Korra has physically healed from the wounds inflicted by Zaheer but she's unable to heal from the mental ones that cut deeper than she would like to admit. The only person that could save her from her nightmares is the one person she's too afraid to confront. Korra was strong enough to defeat an evil mastermind but will she be strong enough to admit she's falling in love? korrasami
1. This Doesn't Feel Right

**A/n: This is the first time I'm writing a Korrasami fic and although I love them this is certainly uncharted territory for me. Hope you enjoy it (This isn't taking everything from book 4. Although Zaheer did kill the Earth Queen, Kuvira isn't creating the earth empire and she isn't trying to take over. Korra and the airbenders are the ones handling the earth kingdom crisis.)**

* * *

><p>Future Industries was having yet another one of their renowned galas. Asami Sato, the CEO of Future industries, was celebrating the newest line of satomobiles that had finally graced the market only a week prior. It had taken a lot of work to bring back the company from near bankruptcy because of her father's involvement with Amon so many years ago, but that seemed like just a distance memory now.<p>

Asami had worked day and night to bring back the Sato name from one associated with shame and distrust to that of a higher moral standard, that held the faith of the people. Everyone was leaping at the chance to be involved with new projects from Future Industries. Asami had created an empire in only a few short years and she was finally able to revel in her achievements.

Asami loved being an engineer and a business woman but standing in a room full of politicians and clients made her want something more than what these people could bring her.

"Ah, I know that face. What could possibly be plaguing Miss Sato's mind at such a lovely party?" Lin asked breaking Asami out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Lin. I didn't see you when I gave my speech. It's great to see you." Asami said, placing her glass of champagne on the table in front of her and giving Lin a hug.

Lin and Asami had grown closer through the new technologies she created for the police task force. Surprisingly enough, Lin had become a sort of confidant for Asami when she had no one else to turn to.

"There are a lot of people here, I'd be surprised if you could pick me out of this crowd," Lin said, "Besides, I'm sure I wasn't the face you were scanning the room for."

Asami blushed and bowed her head slightly. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not to those who don't know you. If I hadn't grown closer to you from working together, I doubt I would have caught on myself. But I did, and I'm sorry to say Korra isn't here. At least not from what I've seen." Lin said somberly.

"I know it's stupid, but I hoped she'd be here. I know she's busy trying to restore order in the Earth Kingdom since she got her bending back but I haven't seen her in what feels like forever." Asami sighed.

"The Earth Kingdom is a mess right now. I'm sure Korra would have been here if she could." Lin said trying to comfort the obviously sad woman in front of her.

"I'm not so sure, but thanks."

"I know Korra has been away for a few weeks but weren't you with her the whole time she was healing? In comparison to the time you got to spend with her this isn't too, long is it?" Lin asked.

"Yes, but that's exactly my point. I spent months with her, for her to suddenly up and leave. I stayed by her after those horrible things Zaheer did. I was the one who helped her get in and out of bed, get dressed, bathe, walked her around the island when she was cooped up in her room for too long. I was there when she had to go to healings, and held her after each one when she felt nothing. I did that because I love her and wanted to support her." Asami ranted

"So you feel like she doesn't appreciate what you did?" Lin questioned.

"No. I know she does. But once she got her bending back it was like she couldn't get away from me fast enough. I just. I dunno. I just wish she'd-"

"Asami! We've been looking all over for you." Mako said cutting Asami off.

"Yeh, ey guys." Bolin added through a mouth full of meat dumplings.

Asami laughed "Glad to see you are enjoying the food Bolin."

Bolin swallowed before replying, "It's so good Asami. You always have the best food at these things."

"Is that the only reason you guys come?" Asami inquired.

"Of course not, we like that we get to see you too." Bolin answered.

They all laughed at his response when Mako spoke up.

"So, from what I'm hearing you're gonna be pretty busy now. Everyone in here is talking about plans they have to get in business with you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I'm grateful people want to work with me but I might take a break from anything too big for a while. I've been working like crazy to get the new satomobiles ready for mass production and it took a lot out of me. I really just want to relax for a bit." Asami explained.

"Well, it will be a well-deserved break. You work too hard as it is. Maybe you should take a vacation somewhere. I hear Ember Island is nice this time of year." Lin said.

"Maybe, I haven't been to the Fire Nation in awhile. I'm sorry guys but even though I don't plan on doing anything big in the next few weeks, I should still mingle with everyone here. It was great seeing all of you though." Asami said excusing herself.

/

Korra tossed the last three of the bandits she caught raiding a shop in the back of police designed satomobile. Korra was beyond tired having arrested 35 bandits and put out two fires in the span of about 10 hours. Although the airbenders were extremely happy to have their Avatar back in action, it seemed like restoring order in Ba Sing Se would take a lot longer than they anticipated.

"Nice job Korra!" Opal said returning from tea shop that Korra stopped from being raided.

"Thanks" Korra replied slightly out of breath.

"Everyone inside is safe with only minor injuries. Kai and I patched them up already so we can take these guys back to the camp and have General Iroh deal with them." Opal added.

"Can you handle them on your own, things get hectic out here at night and I don't want to leave just yet." Korra replied.

"Korra, you've been out here almost all day. You need to rest." Opal insisted

"How can I rest when the entire Earth Kingdom is in disarray! Punks like them are causing trouble all over and I can't just sit around and do nothing." she snapped back.

"Korra you have helped to put back together so many towns since you've gotten your bending back but there's only so much one person can do." Opal said.

The mention of Korra getting her bending back only recently stung and added fuel to the fire.

"Exactly! I just got my bending back and the whole time I was in republic city healing things have gotten worse. I can't waste any more time." Korra roared.

"I have to restore balance to the world and I'm not going to do that by sitting on my ass at the camp." Korra said hopping on Naga and taking off down the road.

Opal saw pain and fear in Korra's eyes but she couldn't do anything to stop the young avatar from leaving. Sighing Opal walked back towards the vehicle waiting for Kai to finish up and hoping that Korra wouldn't spend yet another night roaming the city until dawn.

/

It was well past midnight before Korra returned to the camp. She walked to the tent she shared with Opal and stopped in her tracks. She remembered how harshly she spoke to her earlier and regretted being so angry with her. Opal was only looking out for her best interest but no matter how right Opal was, Korra didn't want to listen. So instead she walked off towards the lake to relax from an awfully long day. Her body ached but she was glad for the pain

The battle with Zaheer nearly killed her and the months afterwards it took to heal had broken her spirit. If it weren't for Asami, Korra would have lost hope for ever getting better. Thoughts of the non-bender helping her get dressed and feeding her when her arms were too weak to move flooded Korra's mind, as she absent mindedly bended the water around her feet. She could see beautiful green eyes reassuring her that everything would be okay.

"I'm not so sure." Korra said out loud, responding to her internal thoughts.

It had been almost a month since she left republic city in favor of helping restore order in the earth kingdom and she wasn't any closer to her goal. But no matter how hard it is to get the earth kingdom back in order she'd choose that over dealing with her thoughts. It seemed like a lot easier of a task to achieve.

"What time did you get back?" Opal asked as she sat down next to Korra.

"A little while ago. Look, Opal I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you."

"It's okay. I know you're dealing with a lot right now. Especially since you aren't sleeping." Opal said with a pointed look.

"I sleep, it's just not for very long." Korra muttered.

"When are you going to tell someone about the nightmares you're still having." Opal asked.

"It's really not that big of a deal. I don't need to worry anyone." Korra said.

"Korra you barely sleep and when you do, you wake up screaming. You need to deal with this. I know your body's healed but that's not the only thing you need to mend." Opal said softly.

"I hear you but I don't have time to do that. If I spend any more time trying to heal, the earth kingdom-"

"Can wait! You may be the avatar but that doesn't mean you have to shoulder all the responsible of fixing the world by yourself. You helped to bring the air nation back. Let us help put things back together until you get better. We have help from General Iroh and other nations here and there. We'll be fine, Korra." Opal pressed.

"So you're saying the world doesn't need me anymore?" Korra questioned.

"No, we definitely need someone as brave and caring as you but you can't keep giving if your tank is empty. Let us help you get better. Go back to republic city and clear your head."

A silence fell over the two benders and they sat there staring over the lake. A few moments passed before Korra responded.

"Okay. I'll go back."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay so the first two chapters are going to be lacking korrasami simply because I'm trying to set the background for both of them. Later chapters they will have more involvement together. I hope this was okay though and not too boring. Please let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Never Felt So Broken

Opal let Korra take Juicy back to Air Temple Island. It was better than taking an airship away that could help more in the earth kingdom. The avatar, although obviously needed more time to heal the mental wounds from her battle with Zaheer, was more afraid of returning to republic city than she let on.

Korra was grateful for having Opal to talk to but she could never tell all her fears to her. In a weird way she was glad she had her nightmares because it gave her an obvious out when it came to talking to people about what was bothering her. Zaheer might have been the reason she woke up screaming in the middle of the night but the dreams that caused her the most pain, were the ones where she woke up silently crying with images of emerald-green eyes glaring at her with disgust.

Korra landed on Air Temple Island in a few short days. She asked Opal not to inform anyone that she was going home. She said it was to surprise them but she really didn't want to see Asami waiting for her there. She hadn't spoken to her since the night she left for Ba Sing Se and it was obvious her best friend wasn't pleased about her leaving.

_"__Korra it's only been a week since you've gained complete control of your bending back, you don't have to leave so soon." Asami said to her friend._

_"__Yes, I do Asami. I've been missing in action for long enough. It's time I got back in the fight." Korra responded while rummaging through her dresser for clothes._

_"__I get that you're the Avatar and you need to help but last night was the first time you didn't wake up in a cold sweat. You're not ready to go out and fight anyone." Asami said walking over to the girl in question but Korra quickly brushed past her in the opposite direction._

_"__Listen, I'm glad that you stayed with me last night. You didn't have to but you did and it helped but I-I need to get out of here." Korra said frantically._

_"__Why?" Asami said with a quivering voice turning to see Korra hurriedly throwing furs in her bag._

_Korra hadn't looked her in the eye since last night, when she asked her to sleep with her. Asami's heart jumped at the thought of lying next to her, cuddled up in her tiny bed, but now it seemed like Korra had regretted it._

_"__I can't do this right now. Iroh is waiting for me." Korra said packing up her bag and heading for the door._

_"__Korra please!" Asami half yelled and grabbed the water tribe girl's arm._

_Korra froze from the unsuspecting touch. Lately Asami's touch made it hard for Korra to think but she had to shake herself out of the daze._

_"__I have to go. You have a company to run anyway, I've just been getting in the way of it."_

_"__You know that's not true. I willingly stayed here to help you get better and I have no problem making time for you and Future Industries. I can do both." Asami pleaded._

_"__You don't have to. I'm better now. We both have responsibilities we have to take care of. I'll just mess things up for you if I stay." Korra gently pulled her arm out of Asami's grasp and hurried out the door. _

Just thinking about that night caused Korra's heart to clench. She was conflicted about her growing feelings for Asami. She needed to sort out her thoughts both about Zaheer and what it meant to get butterflies in her stomach when she said Asami's face. So she left, but all that did was give her more ghosts that haunted her dreams.

Juicy finally found a nice spot to land on the island and swiftly headed for it. Touching down quickly Korra grabbed her bag and she and Naga hopped off Juicy onto the freshly cut grass. She was quickly greeted by Ikki and Meelo who had seen the sky bison making its way towards the island.

"Korra!" they both screamed in unison.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Ikki said hugging Korra tightly.

"Yeah, you've been gone for a while and you haven't called once." Meelo said.

"I know, sorry guys. I've just been really busy the past month." Korra said bringing Meelo in for a hug as well.

"Where is Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"Daddy's in republic city meeting with President Raiko. He should be back soon though." Ikki answered.

"Okay well I'll go say hi to Pema before I go drop this off in my room, can you guys feed Juicy and Naga for me?" Korra asked.

Meelo and Ikki nodded and rushed off to go get the animals something to eat.

/

Tenzin came home to see Korra and the kids playing a new version of tag he was sure Meelo made up.

"Korra! When did you get back in the city?" Tenzin asked with a smile on his face.

"About an hour ago or so." She answered.

"Is everything okay? Not that I'm not glad to see you but why'd you come back so soon? From the way you left, I assumed you'd be gone for much longer." Tenzin inquired.

"Uh well, Opal kinda convinced me to come back." Korra said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why is something the matter?" Tenzin asked again, worry lacing his tone.

"It's nothing serious. I'm just still having nightmares about what happened and she was worried I was pushing myself too hard. That's all. I just came back to try and clear my head." Korra explained.

Tenzin nodded in understanding. He wasn't surprised that Korra was still having a hard time dealing with what happened. Although she's matured a lot over the years she's always taken a little longer to fix emotional problems verses physical ones.

"Well take all the time you need Korra. Your mental state is just as important as your physical one. To be the Avatar you have to know how to create balance in the world but you first have to maintain balance in yourself." Tenzin lectured.

"I know, I know."

"Dinner is ready everyone come on inside to eat, Bumi and Kya are waiting for us." Pema beaconed.

The dinner was just what Korra needed. She had been fighting nonstop since she landed in Ba Sing Se and hadn't realized how much she missed just laughing around the table with everyone.

"Alright guys, I'm beat I think I'm gonna go wash up and head to bed." Korra said leaving the table.

Today was a good day. Korra didn't think simply being back on Air Temple Island would help release her stress but she couldn't have been more wrong. Although the day was a very relaxing one she was sure it wouldn't stay like that for long.


	3. Unexpected Familiar Faces

**A/n: So this chapter we get a little bit of korrasami (both past and present) and other friendships Korra has built. I hope im not moving too slow but this is my first time really writing korrasami fics and I want to make sure I get korra and Asami established the right way. Its also been awhile since I last wrote so im trying to get in the swing of things again. Anyway hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, I'd love to know how you guys feel about it.**

* * *

><p><em>Korra was enraged beyond measure. Forced into the avatar state by the poison the metal benders had given her she was unable to stop the fury lying inside her. Zaheer was fast, evading her powerful strikes like they were nothing. He was getting closer by the second and Korra had yet to land one hit with her water bending. Luckily, her last blow had hit Zaheer's leg and frozen over, causing him to fall from the sky unable to fly steady.<em>

_Without thinking she blasted off the mountainside ready to deal the final blow when the poison flowing through her bloodstream started to kick in. Unable to keep her fire bending she crashed onto a cliff. Zaheer freed himself from the ice and flew towards Korra. She tried to attack but the poison seemed to constrict her movements effective blocking her bending._

_"__You can't fight me and the poison." Zaheer taunted. _

_Seeing the avatar unable to fight back he mocked her and sent her flying into rock columns. Finally ready to finish the job, Zaheer picked Korra up with his air bending and slowly began to suck the air out of her lungs. Korra was helpless, screaming in her mind for him to stop but her body wouldn't move. _

_"__Nooo!" Korra screamed. _

_She woke up in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare about her fight with Zaheer. Shaking in fear she didn't hear her door slide open, or see Asami enter._

_"__Korra? Are you okay?" Asami asked rushing towards her friend's bedside._

_Korra was panting heavily still able to feel the life literally being sucked out of her._

_"__It's okay Korra, you're safe. I'm right here." Asami said, slowly engulfing Korra in a gentle hug._

_They sat like that for a while until Korra's breathing returned to normal._

_"__Thanks." Korra said shyly. _

_"__Don't mention it. Try and go back to sleep." Asami said getting up to go back to her room._

_"__Wait!" Korra yelled, "Can you, can you stay with me. You're the only one who can ever calm me down after these episodes, and I think I'd sleep better if you were here." Korra asked sheepishly._

_"__Of course." Asami said coming back towards the bed and sliding in next to Korra._

_They laid down and Korra turned her back towards Asami. As if this was a normal occurrence Asami wrapped her arm around Korra's stomach. She was nervous at first but Korra didn't seem to mind. Korra backed up closer into the embrace and Asami's heart felt lighter. Taking that as a sign, she hugged Korra tighter, waiting for Korra's breaths to even out before falling asleep herself._

Korra woke up to the sound of Meelo and Ikki fighting in the hallway. Rubbing her eyes she turned over in her bed expecting to see raven hair spread across the pillow beside her, until she realized it was just a memory.

This wasn't the first time she'd dreamed of the fight with Zaheer but it was the first time the following dream of Asami didn't cause more pain. Usually she'd wake up in fear for her life or in tears from rejection. It felt weird to wake up feeling safe. Asami hadn't actually fallen asleep with her the night before, but she could swear she felt her arm wrapped around her midsection.

"Korra wake u-. Oh, you're already up. I thought I'd have to drag you out of bed like usual." Pema said waking into Korra's room.

Broken from her thoughts Korra looked over at Pema with a confused face.

"Are you okay?" Pema asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Still kinda in that morning fog I guess. I'm up though." Korra said shaking off the thoughts of last night.

"Okay well you can get dressed and come down to eat, breakfast is ready." Pema said before closing the door behind her.

/

Asami was exhausted. She had just told herself she wouldn't get into any new big projects but after coming home from the gala inspiration struck, and she had been in her home workshop for nearly four days straight. Lin called her, knowing that if Asami hadn't been at Future industries then someone needed to go pull her away from her toys.

She could hear how tense she was over the phone and basically demanded that Asami put down her tools and relax.

Sighing after another three hours having made no progress with her new invention Asami decided to take Lin's advice.

"Ugh, I really could go for a massage right now." The engineer said while stretching out in her chair.

Since she no longer had the invention fever she did only hours earlier, Asami thought this would be a good time to call it quits and head for the shower. She took a long bath hoping it would ease her tense muscles but it didn't seem to have any effect at all. Realizing she hadn't been to the spa in quite some time, Asami got dressed and headed to Hakone Spa for a deep tissue massage and maybe a seaweed wrap.

/

Korra headed to the dining hall and was greeted by a few unexpected but familiar faces.

"Su! What are you doing here?" Korra exclaimed running over to see her friend.

"Well someone told me you were on your way back to Air Temple Island and I figured I should stop by to visit. I haven't been here in a while and it would be nice to see everyone again." Su explained.

"Avatar Korra." Kuvira said walking over to the two chatting women.

"Oh, Kuvira, you're here too? Nice to see you." Korra responded.

"Yeah I brought We, Wing, Hina and a few people from the metal clan with me." Su added.

"Oh what about Baatar and Baatar Jr.?" Korra asked.

"You know they're always busy. It's hard to get them to eat dinner let alone leave Zaofu." Su said.

"Come on guys the food's getting cold." Meelo complained, not happy about waiting for everyone to sit down so they could eat.

They all ate breakfast together and Su and Korra caught up. Although Suyin did not want to be directly involved with restoring the Earth Kingdom's power she still helped out from time to time, but she rarely came to the Earth Kingdom. This was a welcomed surprise for Korra. She had built a strong bond with Su because of their constant talks about reform for uniting the earth nation again.

"Korra can I speak to you for a minute?" Su asked when they finished eating.

Korra nodded and they both walked off to the pavilion.

"So you know why I'm here right?" Su asked Korra, who was not catching on.

"You wanted to get some fresh air?" Korra guested taking her question literally.

Su laughed and shook her head. "No silly, I meant why I came all the way out here."

"I thought you just wanted to visit." Korra stated.

"Well that is partly true. I did miss Lin and you but this trip was because of Opal." Su explained.

"Opal? But she's not even out here. I left her in the earth- Oh. She told you didn't she?" Korra said silently cursing Opal in her head.

"Yes. But please don't be mad with her. She just thought you'd need some help dealing with your problems and thought I'd be a good person to help." Su chimed in.

"I'm glad she cares but this is a bit much. Yes, I'm still having nightmares about Zaheer but it hasn't stopped my bending at all. I can still go into the avatar state so I don't see the problem." Korra said defensively.

"Korra it is a problem because you won't sleep. Opal has told me about you night rides through the cities. You are so afraid to sleep that instead you spend all of your day fighting bad guys and ignoring the problem. Which could actually get you physically hurt. If your mind isn't focused on the fight you could get serious injuries. Not to mention that not sleeping has adverse effects on your body as well." Su lectured.

"Okay, so maybe I'm trying to ignore that I was almost killed by a madman. Sue me for wanting to block something terrifying like that out of my memory." Korra roared.

Su walked towards Korra and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, it's okay to be scared but repressing your feelings isn't healthy." Su soothed.

That sentence struck a nerve with Korra because of how relevant it was to both of her problems.

"And I know it's not just Zaheer that's bothering you. I understand if you don't want to tell everyone what's going on but I'm no fool." Su added.

Korra was not ready to have this conversation with Su or anybody, ever!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Korra replied quickly.

"Okay if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I won't push, but I want you to know I and your family will always love you." Su said.

Korra just bowed her head not liking the turn this conversation took. She was sure Su knew something about her feelings for Asami, even if she never directly said anything. She was perceptive like that. But Korra wasn't ready to admit those feelings to herself, so she couldn't phantom saying them out loud to someone else.

Seeing Korra was not going to respond at all to the topic made Su decide to change the subject.

"I think you should try acupuncture." Su said

"What?" Korra asked confused.

"Acupuncture. Lin did it when we were in Zaofu and although she didn't go through the process correctly it did help her. It helped us to mend of relationship. Albeit a bit violently at first." Su said trailing off at the end.

"I guess you're right." Korra said

"It might help you stop the negative energy flow that is causing you to have these nightmares. You should at least give it a try." Su insisted.

"I'll try anything once." Korra said.

Smiling, Su pulled Korra back inside to ask Pema about good places to get the treatment done in the city.

/

After deciding to go to Hakone Spa for the acupuncture treatment, Korra got on the next ferry and was walking to the spa. Walking in the front doors, Korra headed to the front desk to request a room when her heart stopped. Standing at the receptionist desk was the one person she was hoping she wouldn't run into.

"Asami!" Korra screeched.

Turning around to see who yelled her name Asami finally laid eyes on the woman who'd been invading her thoughts nonstop.

"Korra!" Asami yelled gleefully.

She quickly walked over to Korra and trapped her in a hug. Feeling how tense Korra got in her arms Asami was about to pull back when Korra finally reciprocated the hug. It was awkward. Korra and Asami didn't do awkward since they were both fighting over Mako.

"I'm glad to see you." Asami said softly.

"Yeah, me too" Korra replied, rubbing her sweaty palms on her pants leg.

"Did you just get back to the city today?" Asami questioned wondering why Korra hadn't called as soon as she landed.

"No, I got back yesterday afternoon." Korra answer, no longer making eye contact.

"Oh." Asami said saddened that her friend obviously didn't tell her on purpose.

"I was gonna call you. I just was tired, you know." Korra spoke up.

"Yeah, no, it's fine. You don't have to tell me everything you're doing all the time." Asami stuttered, trying to hold back the pain in her voice.

"Soo, why are you here?" Korra asked.

"Lin sort of made me stop tinkering. I've been so busy with the new launch of Satomobiles and the Gala, and my new invention that I've been kinda stressed; not to mention other things", Asami said lowly, "Figured I'd have a spa day."

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy since I left." Korra smiled.

"Well I had to find something to keep my mind off you" Asami replied before realizing it.

Blushing furiously she quickly added, "You know because of how things went down before you left. I was worried." That did not help Asami what the hell are you thinking, she screamed in her head.

Korra didn't know what to say. She honestly hadn't thought she'd see Asami today and all the apologies she practiced in her head were caught in the back on her throat.

"Well I have a massage calling my name, so I guess I'll see you around." Asami said trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. Um, you could come to Air Temple Island tonight if you're not busy. Suyin and a few others are back in town. We could call Mako and Bolin and hang out or something." Korra said.

Korra was truly conflicted. She didn't really want to see Asami because being around her only made her stomach flip in ways it shouldn't, given her gender but actually staring into her green eyes made it hard to resist. Perking up a bit at the unexpected invitation Asami nodded her head.

"Sure, I'd like that. I'll see you later than?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, later." Korra smiled.


	4. Ladies Love Cool Asami

**A/n: So I forgot to mention this is the last chapter but Suyin's son Huan is now Hina. I don't usually change the gender of established characters but trust me I have a reason for it so just go with me on this one. Since I change his gender Hina isn't going to be all emo like Huan I hope you guys like smooth talkers.**

* * *

><p>The whole time she spent getting needles placed in her body, Korra was a mess. She couldn't stop thinking about Asami and her dumb decision to invite her to the island. She couldn't deal with her feelings, if the subject of her new found attraction was hanging out with her. Needless to say the acupuncture didn't really help.<p>

Figuring Asami would just show up at the Air Temple after she was finished here, Korra made her way back to the island. Once she got back see called Bolin at his apartment and told him about the plan to hang out later. He said he was free and would ask Mako if he could come too.

After hanging up the phone Korra slumped in the chair and sighed.

"I'm guessing the acupuncture didn't work?" Pema said walking in on Korra.

"No, not really. I guess it would have if I didn't see Asami before I went it. I feel like I left more tense then I already was." Korra blurted out.

"I thought you and Asami were close. Why would talking to her make you tense?" Pema asked confused.

Korra froze. She wasn't sure what to say but she definitely wasn't going to tell her the truth.

"Uh, we sort of had a fight before I left a month ago." Korra finally explained.

"Ah I remember now. Asami was really upset after you left. She only stayed on the island a few more days before deciding to go back to her mansion." Pema informed Korra.

It never occurred to her to ask why Asami's wasn't on the island anymore. She figured once she left Asami was just going to be busier with Future Industries and wouldn't always come back to the island. It hurt even more now that she knew she was the reason Asami decided to leave.

"I know you had a fight but you guys are amazing together. You should really try making up soon." Pema added.

"Yeah, well I sort of invited her, Mako, and Bolin to come over today." Korra replied.

"That's good. I'm sure they all would be happy to see you again." Pema said smiling.

Unbeknownst to Korra, Asami was already making her way from the dock to Air Temple Island. Korra didn't tell her what time they were going to hang out but she figured it wouldn't hurt to come after her spa day. She hadn't been back on the island in a while and wouldn't mind seeing everyone again.

Asami made her way up the stone steps when she saw an airship that resembled the ones she saw when they were all in Zaofu.

"Lin didn't tell me her sister was here." Asami thought out loud.

"That's because she doesn't know yet." Su said scaring the life out of Asami.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Su apologized.

"It's okay. I should have been paying more attention. It's nice to see you again Su." Asami said giving the older woman a hug.

"Likewise. I'm guessing you heard Korra was back." Su smirked.

"I actually ran into her earlier today at the spa." Asami replied.

Asami and Su and finished climbing the stairs and Asami absentmindedly followed in the direction Su was headed.

"Oh, I guess it was a good thing I told her to get that acupuncture done after all." Su smiled.

"I figured someone else told her to go there. Korra's not really the spa type of girl." Asami added.

Su and Asami found themselves walking towards the training area where Kuvira and Hina were sparing.

"I didn't know Hina liked to spar? I thought she was more into sculpting." Asami said.

"She usually doesn't but Kuvira always seems to get her aggravated enough to fight with her. I swear, Kuvira is one of the best guards I have but she loves to annoy Hina. They would always fight when they were younger because Kuvira thought it was funny to make fun of her artwork." Suyin said shaking her head.

"Huh, that doesn't sound like something she would do." Asami said thinking back to the calm and composed woman she'd meet before.

"She doesn't actually mean it but it's the only way she can get Hina to spar with her. Kuvira always knows which buttons to press to get what she wants." Su explained.

Kuvira noticed that Su had walked over and was talking to someone. She deflected a kick Hina threw at her and returned fire with a few heavy rocks. She turned to see exactly who was watching their sparing match, when she was meet with the bright smile of Asami. No longer paying attention to the duel, Hina saw an opening and earth bent a rock directly at Kuvira's chest, knocking the wind out of her.

Kuvira fell to the ground unable to get up and Hina smirked victorious.

"Your guard was completely down. What the hell were you distracted by." Hina asked looking in the direction Kuvira was before she mowed her down with the rock.

She saw her mother and Asami standing next to each other talking and realized just what Kuvira was staring at. She leaned over to whisper in Kuvira's ear.

"Now I get why you were distracted. Too bad you're too hurt to go talk to her first." Hina said jogging off towards her mother and the beautiful woman standing next to her.

"Hey mom, like the match?" Hina asked cheerfully.

"Yes, although I can't believe Kuvira let you get the best of her." Su answered.

"Hey, I beat her every now and then." Hina replied, slightly offended by her mother's answer.

Suyin chuckled and ruffled her daughter's hair, she hated that.

"Hina, you remember Asami?" Su said reintroducing the two women.

"Who could forget a beautiful face like hers?" Hina said bowing slightly and winking at Asami.

The non-bender blushed at the compliment. She hadn't spoken to Hina very much when they'd met before so she was surprised Hina was flirting so directly with her. In front of her mother no less. Kuvira walked over just in time to hear Hina next comment.

"I will admit, this time I did have a little help in knocking Kuvira on her ass. She was too busy staring at Asami to pay attention to the rocks flying her way. Though I can't really blame her." Hina said smirking.

Kuvira elbowed Hina hard in the side "Ow!"

"Hello Asami, Su" Kuvira said a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Suyin just laughed, "Looks like you're pretty popular with the ladies."

Asami's blush only deepened at the woman's comment and now she definitely wanted an out.

"Come on inside. It's almost lunch time and I'm sure Pema has started preparing everything." Su said walking off towards the temple.

Asami, Su, Hina and Kuvira all walked into the dining hall laughing. Although Asami came to the island expecting to see Korra, who was acting very awkward around her now, she was happy to find Suyin and everyone first. It helped to break the nervousness she felt coming back to the Air Temple.

"Asami, it's lovely to see you again." Tenzin said getting up from the table to greet her.

"It's great to see you too Tenzin." Asami said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I got pretty caught up in my work." Asami said bowing her head slightly.

"It's quite alright. I know you have a great deal of things to do owning your own business and all, but you didn't have to leave the island to do that." He assured her.

Asami just nodded her head in response. She didn't want to explain why she left so suddenly.

"Come sit down and eat, Pema just went to get Korra, they'll all be eating shortly." Tenzin said directing everyone to take a seat.

Moments later Korra walked in with Pema looking tired and slightly stressed. Asami noticed this when she saw her in the city but they were already behaving too awkwardly to bring it up. Korra noticed right away that her friend was already seated at the table in between Hina and Kuvira.

"Asami? When did you get here?" Korra asked.

"Hey Korra. Not too long ago actually. Su found me as I was walking up the steps and we watched Hina beat up Kuvira for a little while before heading inside." Asami said as she turned to smile at Kuvira.

"She didn't beat me up. I was distracted and she's an opportunist." Kuvira said sticking her tongue out at Asami and Hina, who were now laughing at her.

Korra was surprised at their interactions. She'd never seen Kuvira so, lively before. Hina was a bit of a smooth talker and very charismatic, so she expected it from her but Kuvira seemed more soldier like most of the time.

"Oh, well that's cool. Um, I called Bolin and told him about coming over to hang out later. He said he was free and would bring Mako if he had time." Korra said trying to gain Asami's attention again.

Korra walked over to the table and sat opposite of Asami.

"Okay, did he say what time he'd be joining us?" Asami asked.

"No. I just said later so he'll probably come after lunch since he knows the time we generally eat around here." Korra answered.

"So the whole Team Avatar will be back together again?" Ikki chimed in.

"Haha, yeah I guess we will. If Mako and Bolin actually make it here." Korra replied.

Pema and a few other air acolytes starting setting food down on the table for every. Through most of lunch Kuvira and Hina were very chatty with Asami. It seemed like every five minutes they were doing or saying something that had the engineer laughing or smiling. Halfway through her meal Asami asked Korra another question.

"What exactly are we going to do today? You kind of left that unsaid when I saw you earlier." Asami asked.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Korra chuckled awkwardly.

"Why don't you girls go downtown? I'm sure Republic City has a few nice night clubs you would all enjoy." Suyin offered.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. Since you two haven't been to Republic City before why don't you tag along. I'm sure it would be fun." Asami said to Kuvira and Hina.

"I'm always down for a nice party." Hina said excitedly.

"I'm not sure, Republic City isn't as safe as Zaofu. I don't think I should leave Su here by herself being the captain of the guard." Kuvira spoke up.

"Kuvira darling, I love you but I don't need you to be my body guard. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Besides I didn't bring you here to work. This is a little vacation for all of us go out and have fun." Suyin said.

"Yeah, come on you can't work your life away. I know, I do it way too often myself." Asami said putting her hand on Kuvira's forearm.

"No one asked if I wanted to go out to some club." Korra mumbled sneering at Kuvira even though the woman wasn't paying her any attention.

"What was that dear?" Suyin asked turning towards Korra.

"Nothing. Going out sounds fun." Korra waved off.

"So it's settled then?" Suyin asked the four women.

"Looks like it." Asami smiled.

Korra wasn't very hungry anymore and got up from the table.

"We can all go when Bolin and Mako get here. I'm not very hungry so I'll go see what I'm going to wear tonight." Korra said excusing herself.

"Oh, I'll come with you. You might need a little help deciding." Asami said getting up too.

Asami and Korra walked down the hall towards the women's dormitories.

"When did you three get so close?" Korra asked.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Asami responded confused.

"You, Hina, and Kuvira. If I remember correctly you barely talked to either of them when we were in Zaofu." Korra said a bit more harshly than before.

"Well, we're not really that close. We just starting talking today and they're both really fun to be around." Asami answered.

"Hmf, I'm sure. Seems like you love the attention." Korra added, sliding open the door to her room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asami said sternly.

She followed Korra into her room and closed the door behind them. Korra sighed, she didn't want to fight. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so angry at Asami. The girl hadn't done anything to her. There was nothing wrong with her having fun with two other beautiful women.

"Nothing. Sorry, I don't want to fight. Can you just help me find something to wear? You know going out to things like this isn't really my strong suit." Korra pleaded.

Asami couldn't stay mad at Korra when she used her puppy dog eyes on her. Asami's face softened and she walked over to Korra's dresser. Asami was laughing slightly and Korra was confused.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"You. You can fight Chi blocking equalist, defeat dark spirits, and battle crazy guys trying to kill you, but you can't figure out what to wear to a night club." Asami said chuckling louder now.

Korra smiled, Asami did have a point.

"Not everyone can switch from bad ass fighter to beautiful dance partner like you can Asami." Korra said without thinking.

Asami blushed at the compliment. "It's a gift, I know. But don't sell yourself so short. You always look amazing when you come to my galas."

Asami and Korra were staring in each other eyes until Korra broke the connection. Korra played with her hair and ducked her head a little. It wasn't awkward between them like it had been earlier.

"I missed this." She said out loud.

Asami smiled, "Me too."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Asami searching through the avatar's closet, and Korra sitting on her bed. It was like old times. Only now, Korra knew why she got the floaty feeling in her chest anytime she and Asami talked. She was falling in love with her best friend. And she didn't know if she could stop it. The crazy part is she wasn't sure if she even wanted to.


	5. Candy is Dandy but Liquor is Quicker

**A/n: Hope you all had a great holiday and Happy New Year since I'm sure I won't be updating again before the dates change. Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before Mako and Bolin made their way to Air Temple Island in between that time all the girls got ready. When the brothers made their way into the temple they were directed right back out. Asami introduced the new members to the group and they all began walking to the ferry.<p>

"You look amazing Asami." Hina said staring at the woman standing a few feet away from her.

"Red is definitely your color." Kuvira added.

"Thanks." Asami blushed.

The engineer wore a form fitting red dress with a deep neckline. It had a lace flower pattern throughout the entire dress with a matching red slip underneath.

"You clean up well yourself." Asami replied eyeing Hina's elegant evergreen dress.

"And you are wearing the hell out of that suit, Kuvira." Asami added taking in the beautifully tailored white suit Kuvira dawned.

Asami had to admit the two earth benders were very beautiful. When they had all met up on the pavilion she was stunned when she saw what they were wearing. They all looked amazing. Mako and Bolin had dressed up as well, assuming they would have a night out on the town, and Korra. Well Asami just loved the way the ocean blue blazer over her black top and skirt brought out her eyes.

"Thank you. I don't go out often but when I do I try to make an impression." Kuvira responded.

"So, Kuvira you're friends with Su and her family right?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, well it's a bit more than that. Su's kinda like my mom." Kuvira responded.

"Really, how's that?" Asami asked slightly confused.

Kuvira turned to Asami, who was walking in between her and Korra, to explain.

"Well when I was younger, I was abandoned by my parents. My father never wanted to have kids. He stayed with my mom until I was three but the family life wasn't for him so he split. My mom was broken up about it and blamed me for my father leaving. She was a very harsh woman after that and one day when I came home from school she wasn't there." Kuvira said looking away.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry Kuvira." Asami said placing a comforting hand on her back.

"Don't be, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Well not at first, but it all turned out well. Su found me using my earth bending to ambush some bandits and she took me in. She said my earth bending was amazing and taught me how to bend metal. She treated me like her other kids. So I ended up having a pretty good life. No need to say sorry." Kuvira smiled, bumping into Asami's shoulder playfully.

"Well that's a good ending if I could think of any." Asami said playfully bumping Kuvira back.

The group made their way down the large steps and saw the ferry making its way towards the port.

"Wow that's crazy! Me and Mako lost our parents too. It's not really the same as you but I swear me and Mako meet people who've lost their parents like all the time." Bolin said trying to connect to Kuvira over the experience.

"Yeah, a lot of people have lost their parents due to the increased crime rate. Bandits weren't happy with just taking people's stuff anymore. That's why I joined the guard at Zaofu, to protect people." Kuvira added.

"Well, this is depressing to talk about. I thought we were trying to go out and have fun?" Hina chimed in.

"Speaking of that, where are we even going?"Mako spoke up for the first time.

No one had actually mentioned where they were headed, just that they were going out and it was started to bug Mako. By what everyone was wearing he was beginning to feel underdressed.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the club type ask miss popular here." Korra said walking up to the dock as the ferry began to pull in.

"What's up with her?" Bolin whispered.

"Spirits, are we going to do this again!" Asami said stomping off after Korra.

"What's up with her?" Bolin repeated.

The rest of the group still on the docks just shrugged and followed behind the two women.

"So does anyone know where we're going?" Mako asked again as the ferry took off towards Republic City.

/

Korra made her way to the second floor observation deck on the ferry. She walked over to the railing and stared out at Yue Bay.

"This is going to be a long night." Korra muttered to herself.

Asami walked around the ship until she found Korra gazing up at the stars.

"Okay are you going to tell me what's going on with these mood swings of yours because frankly it's killing the vibe?" Asami questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

Korra sighed and tried to think up an excuse that sounded believable before speaking.

"I'm sorry but I hate doing stuff like this. I'm not the party going type. I always feel awkward and clubs are always so noise. It's just not my scene. I guess I was a little upset about not really having a say in where we went tonight." Korra lied, or who was invited she added in her head.

It wasn't a complete lie. She ever really felt comfortable going to night clubs but that definitely wasn't the reason for her misplaced anger.

Asami sighed and moved to stand next to Korra by the railing.

"If it really bothers you that much we don't have to go. We can find something else to do tonight. See a mover or something." Asami offered.

"No, it's fine. Everyone is already happy about going. I'll just have to deal with it." Korra said.

Asami moved her hand over Korra's and waited for the woman to look at her before speaking.

"I promise it won't be that bad. I'll make sure you have a good time. Just try to relax and stop snapping at people."

"Okay. I'll try to make the most of it. Where are we going again?" Korra asked.

"Akai lounge. It's not like the usual packed and sweaty clubs that I'm sure you were expecting. It has four floors with different music playing on each level, I'm sure we'll be able to find something you like." Asami informed her.

The rest of the way to the lounge was actually rather fun for the group. Asami got Korra to come down to the first floor to rejoin everyone and they started to have real conversations. Korra although still unhappy with the affections Kuvira and Hina were giving Asami, had to admit they were pretty fun to be around.

"So this is Akai, huh?" Korra said, the last one stepping into the lounge.

Akai was rather big with an open floor layout. There were VIP tables on the back far wall, small tables and benches scattered through the club, a dance floor in the middle of the room, a large bar in the front right corner, and a stage with a DJ. across from the dance floor.

The lights were a pale blue and purple that seemed to shimmer off the walls. There were plenty of people already there but not so many that they couldn't move around freely.

"Yeah, isn't it great? I use to come here with some of the girls from my old boarding school whenever the visited from Ba Sing Se." Asami said moving closer to Korra so she could hear over the music.

"Come on, I see a few tables over there." Hina said to the group.

"Oh don't worry about fining a table. I got this." Asami said and walked off towards the bouncer by the VIP section.

No less than a minute later she was waving everyone over to join her. The bouncer opened the red rope and let everyone find a seat around the couch.

"You got some pull here I see." Hina said smirking at Asami.

"No honey, I have pull everywhere." Asami said back with a wink.

"Haha, I like that. A woman who always gets what she wants. Sounds like me." Kuvira added giving Asami bedroom eyes.

Korra sighed at the intereaction.

"Uh, is it just me or are they flirting with each other?" Mako whispered to Bolin.

"I have no idea. I'm not really good at that sort of thing. When I tied being all smooth with Opal it kinda backfired." Bolin whispered back.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get some drinks. You want anything Asami?" Korra said getting up.

"Awamori, if they have it." Asami replied.

"Oh could you get-" Hina started but stopped short when Korra walked off.

"I'll go help her with the drinks. Tell me what you guys want." Mako said.

/

Korra walked off towards the bar and waited to get the bartenders attention.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mako asked taking the spot next to Korra by the bar.

"I'm fine." Korra replied tersely.

The bartender walked over to Korra and Mako and smiled.

"What can I get you?" She said, brushing her long dark hair out of her face.

"A fire whiskey and Awamori please." Korra said.

"And you?" The bartender said turning slightly towards Mako.

Mako relayed the drinks everyone else wanted and the bartender walked off to get them started.

"Are you sure because you've been acting weird all night?" Mako pried.

"I said I'm fine Mako, just drop it." Korra snapped.

The bartender came back and got Mako's attention.

"You have a big order so we'll send someone to your table with your drinks." She explained.

"Oh okay, we're sitting in the VIP section in the back." Mako replied.

They both turned to walk off when the bartender placed her hand on Korra's.

"I already started making your drink so you can just stay for a second and I'll give it to you." She said sweetly.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you Mako." Korra said.

Mako nodded and walked off.

"So, I've never seen you hear before. What's your name, I'm Ren by the way." The bartender asked.

"Korra." The avatar replied, not fully paying her attention.

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar. It's a beautiful name Avatar Korra." Ren said still mixing her drink.

Korra wasn't used to people giving her compliments. At least people outside of her family and Asami.

"Thanks. Yours is too, what's it mean?" Korra asked finally happy to engage in conversation.

"Water Lily. It was my mother's favorite flower." Ren answered.

"That's cute." Korra added.

"Not as cute as a certain Avatar but thank you." Ren said smiling up at Korra.

Korra blushed and looked down.

"So, care to tell me why someone as beautiful and strong as you looks so sad tonight?" Ren asked placing Korra's fire whiskey in front of her.

"I'm not sad. I just don't do this type of thing very often." Korra gestured to the surroundings.

"Oh, I see. Not really a party person. I guess that's good since you're always keeping us safe but it's okay to have fun every once in a while." Ren said placing her hand on Korra's again.

/

Mako returned to the table to see everyone laughing.

"What did I miss?" Mako asked.

"Kuvira was telling us about the time Zaofu had a blackout and she used that to convince Hina and Opal that a spirit was coming to take them away." Asami said laughing again.

"I'm so going to bring this up when I see Opal in a few weeks." Bolin added.

"Where are the drinks?" Asami asked as Mako sat down.

"The bartender said she'd send someone over with them." Mako explained

"And Korra?" Asami added seeing she wasn't behind him.

"Oh she's still at the bar. The bartender was talking to her." Mako said and joined in on the conversation with Bolin and Hina.

Asami frowned and looked over at the bar to see Korra and the bartender laughing at something. She felt a pang in her chest seeing the bartender obviously flirting with Korra.

"Well at least she's laughing" Asami thought, trying to ignore the slight pull at her heart.

Korra looked extremely happy just chatting with the random stranger. It was nothing like how she had been earlier on today when they first met. She couldn't help but be a little jealous of the woman speaking with her. Asami had missed Korra terribly when she'd left and when she'd come back, Korra had barely spoken to her, save the time when they were getting ready to go out.

"I'm gonna go check on-" Asami was cut off by Kuvira.

"I love this song! Asami care to dance?" Kuvira said offering her outstretched hand.

"Ugh" Asami stuttered looking between Korra and Kuvira.

She promised she'd make sure Korra had a good time tonight but it looked like another woman was doing just that.

"Sure." Asami said taking Kuvira's hand.

"If Korra was having fun there was no reason I can't enjoy myself as well", Asami thought as she let herseld be led to the dance floor.

Kuvira was a great dancer. She remembered seeing her dancing with the metal flower when they were in Zaofu and understands why she can move so amazingly on the dance floor.

Kuvira and Asami danced to a few more fast songs until a slow one came on. Asami was going to go sit back down when Kuvira pulled her closer.

"I hope this is okay." Kuvira said, referring to how close their bodies were touching.

Asami slowly nodded her head and let Kuvira lead the dance. Korra had made her way back over to the table. She'd been talking to Ren for most of the night and was surprisingly happy. The woman had to leave here and there to make orders but they still talked while she made drinks for people. It was nice. Ren had made her a few more drinks while she was over there and Korra was a lot more drunk than she expected to be when she returned to her friends.

"Hey guys." Korra said flopping down on the couch between Hina and Mako.

"Hey Korra glad to see you didn't forget we were here." Mako said slightly angry.

Korra hiccupped before saying, "Well I did at first the club is fuller from when I last checked."

"Haha, you are totally wasted aren't you?" Hina said laughing and helping Korra to sit up right.

"What! Nooo. The avatar doesn't." Korra hiccupped again, "get drunk. I'm just really nice."

Mako shook his head and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Bolin tagged along saying he needed to go as well.

"Okay whatever you say Korra." Hina laughed again and handed her some water.

Korra drunk the whole glass down greedily.

"Thanks pretty lady." Korra slurred.

Hina giggled at how childlike Korra sounded while obviously drunk.

"You're welcome Korra. You know, I think that might be the nicest thing you've said to me all night." Hina replied.

"Yeah well, you were flirting with Asami and it was getting on my nerves so I didn't really want to be nice to you. Even if I do think you're hot" Korra replied honestly.

If Korra wasn't so drunk she would have stopped herself from saying any of that but the alcohol was blurring her better judgment. Hina was taken aback by the comment and brought her hands to her lap.

"So that's why you'd been so rude to my sister and me." Hina said softly.

"I mean really, you guys just come over here on your airship trying to be all cool and flirting with Asami like it's nothing. You don't care who's around or what people might think. It's so, so aggravating." Korra said harsher.

"I'm sure Su is okay with that sort of thing so it shouldn't be a problem in Zaofu. It must be so easy for you to do what you want. Because you don't have the whole world watching you. You don't have people expecting things from you." Korra ranted.

"Oh, I see. You like Asami, but you're afraid of what people would say about it." Hina said catching on to the real reason Korra was getting so upset.

"I'm not afraid. I'm the avatar, I'm not afraid of anything!" Korra yelled.

Korra's hands were clenched tightly and the tiniest bit a fire flew out from her hands after her comment.

"Okay, you're not afraid, just calm down." Hina said seeing Korra was getting a bit too heated.

"I am calm!" Korra shouted back.

"Where is Asami anyway?" Korra said, just now realizing Asami was nowhere to be found.

Hina didn't want to tell her that Asami was off dancing with Kuvira but she didn't get the chance to make up a lie. Korra spotted them dancing in the middle of the club, pressed way too close for her liking.

"That's it!" Korra said getting up and heading towards the two women.

Mako and Bolin and just come back to the table to be pushed out of the way by a fuming Avatar.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Mako asked concerned.

"We need to go get her. She really drunk and really mad." Hina said getting up follow after Korra.


	6. Dancing around our problems

**A/n: I wanted to give you guys something longer but its 12 oclock at night and I'm tired so hopefully you'll enjoy this until I post the next chapter (I'll try to get it up quickly but I can't make any promises)**

* * *

><p>Korra stumbled onto the dance floor, pushing though the throngs of people, never taking her eyes off Kuvira and Asami. The two women were dancing rather provocatively now that the song had changed its pace. Kuvira spun Asami around so her ass was grinning into Kuvira's hips.<p>

This only made Korra's nostrils flare in jealousy. She was actually breathing uncontrolled fire out of her nose and mouth. When she got closer to the dancing duo, Kuvira was leaning into Asami's ear whispering something she couldn't make out, but Korra heard Asami giggle and saw blush cover her face.

"Ay, blockhead!" Korra yelled shoving Kuvira off of Asami.

It wasn't her best insult but she couldn't think past anything but her blatant anger. Kuvira stumbled back, not expecting the hard push in her shoulder but remained on her feet.

"Korra!" Asami yelled in shock, looking towards Kuvira to see if she was okay.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kuvira exclaimed, brushing off her shoulder.

"You know why, dirt bag!" Korra ranted, stepping closer to Kuvira.

"Have you lost your mind?" Asami yelled, utterly confused by Korra's behavior.

Asami stepped in between Kuvira and Korra. She didn't want things to escalate, it was obvious Korra had drunk way too much. Kuvira wasn't one to back down though, she slightly moved Asami out of the way so she was eye to eye with Korra.

"What's your problem? You've been a complete ass this whole night and now you think you can put your hands on me?" Kuvira phrased her response more like a question but her anger was ever present.

"You shouldn't have even been here in the first place! No one wanted you to tag alone!" Korra roared.

"Well obviously someone did otherwise, _Asami,_ wouldn't have invited me." Kuvira retorted with a smirk, emphasizing Asami's name.

"That's it." Korra said before swinging her arm towards Kuvira's face.

Kuvira dodged it gracefully. The left hook Korra threw was sloppy and easily telegraphed. Asami grasped when Korra threw the first punch. Korra's anger only doubled when she missed her target and tried to kick Kuvira instead.

By this time Hina, Mako, and Bolin had reached the three women but the fight had already begun.

"Oh Spirits, she's going to destroy her." Hina said into her hands.

"Don't worry, Korra is pretty drunk. I don't think she can even bend right now. She won't be able to hurt Kuvira." Mako chimed in warily.

"I was talking about Kuv." Hina retorted.

"Somebody needs to stop this." Bolin said looking towards the other people in their group.

Her moves were clumsy and uncoordinated. Every punch or kick she tried to deliver was quickly blocked or evaded by the metal bender.

"Is that all the fight you've got, oh mighty Avatar." Kuvira taunted, dodging another one of Korra's punches.

Kuvira's anger had been replaced with smug sense of satisfaction having eluded every attack from the drunken woman in front of her. As an earth-bender she preferred to take her fights head on but seeing as how she didn't actually want to fight Korra, she chose to dance around her instead.

"Fucking stay still, so I can pound your face in!" Korra bellowed, aggravation clearly etched on her face.

"Enough!" Asami hollered.

The engineer was beyond pissed with Korra's actions. She had been having a great time with Kuvira until Korra decided getting drunk and starting a fight, for Spirits only know why, was a good idea. Having had enough of Korra's misplaced aggression, Asami yanked on the collar of Korra's blazer and pulled her off the dance floor.

Asami guided Korra to an empty hallway by the bathroom before releasing her own verbal lashing.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Asami yelled.

"Me? What's wrong with you?" Korra spat back.

Asami was astonished. She had never seen Korra act this way before and it was far from attractive.

"Korra, what are you even talking about? I was simply enjoying the evening with _our_ friends. Unlike you, who thought getting drunk with some skanky bartender was more important than hanging out with us. This was your idea!" Asami retorted.

"No, it wasn't! She is not my friend and I didn't invite her to come out with us. I invited _you_, Mako, and Bolin. I didn't even want to come out to this damn place. But you were too busy up under her ass to notice!" Korra barked, waving her arms in the air.

Asami scoffed, "So you're mad at me for being friendly? They've never been to Republic City. I figured since we were already going out that this would be a good way to show them around."

Korrra rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, "Yeah right. More like you wanted to bring your harem with you so they could fawn over you all night."

Korra crossed her arms and swayed slightly from side to side.

"You are such an ass. It was harmless flirting but at least they aren't switching up every five seconds. You've been hot and cold with me since they day before you left. I could get frost bite from the cold shoulders you've given me since you got back. You've been awkward and pushing me away whenever you feel like it and have the nerve to get upset when someone else shows me a bit of attention!" Asami seethed, shaking her head.

"I have no-" Korra tried to say.

"Save it! You're drunk and being completely irrational. You need to go home and let this angry drunken bravado leak out of your system because as much as I love you, wasted Korra is far from my favorite person right now." Asami said.

Korra shrunk under Asami's gaze. She hadn't meant to end up fighting with her. If she wasn't so plastered she would have stopped to apologize. But she was drunk, the free drinks the cute bartender was giving her made sure of that, so she did want any angry drunk person did after a fight. She stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So Korra and Asami just had their first "we're not together but this sure sounds like we're together" fight (or at least that's what I was going for) I don't know if that's a thing for anyone else but I've been in a few fights like this with women who were not my significant other but for some reason we still felt territorial about each other**


End file.
